La otra mujer de Shiro
by YuukoKino
Summary: Shiro Fujimoto es un exorcista malhumorado que ha luchado sin descanso por el puesto que tiene ahora en la orden de los caballeros de la Verdadera Cruz. Durante una misión en México conoce a una exuberante mujer que le hará cambiar de parecer en ciertos aspectos de la vida. Fanfiction spin-off no oficial del manga Blue Exorcist. Blue Exorcist, obra original de Kazue Kato.
1. México

La rama japonesa de los caballeros de la Verdadera Cruz había sido convocada para tratar con un golem en México.

La razón por la que había ido específicamente la rama japonesa era porque en esa sucursal había un equipo especializado en domar demonios de ese tipo y eso garantizaba que la orden controlaría al golem con éxito.

Shiro estaba molesto por ser mandado al otro lado del mundo para controlar a un simple golem pero, por otro lado, estaba un poco feliz, iría de misión con Yuri, esa jovenzuela problemática.

—Gracias por haber liberado a nuestra reliquia del encantamiento. Yo, Citlalli (pronúnciese "Citlali"), hija del Chamán de la región, Balam Chan, les ofrezco mis respetos y hospitalidad. Mi padre no puede atenderlos como es debido porque está ocupado con algunos preparativos de nuestro festival anual en honor a Cuautlicue*, una de nuestras madres protectoras.

En agradecimiento, les invitamos a presenciar y formar parte de nuestra celebración y esperamos que se sientan como en casa. —La mujer les dio una reverencia y se retiró del lugar, dejando sorprendidos a algunos exorcistas por lo bien que hablaba japonés.

Antes de retirarse, la mujer Chamán observó a Shiro detenidamente y luego le dedicó una mirada a Lucy, para darse vuelta y regresar al pueblo.

—Tsk, esa mujer es extraña. —Dijo Shiro entre dientes.

Yuri se dio cuenta de ello y se sintió un poco triste, al parecer a esa mujer le interesaba Shiro.

Osceola le explicó a la anciana Lucy la importancia del festival y el honor que representaba que invitaran a unos extranjeros. No perdían nada, además sería una oportunidad para poder presenciar rituales mágicos desconocidos para la rama japonesa.

Era algo exótico.

—¿Quién es ella, Osceola-san? Desprende un aura muy mística. —Preguntó Yuri con una mezcla de celos y curiosidad.

—La princesa Chan, o "La estrella de la Mañana", como se le conoce en la región, es una chamán o bruja, en términos que puedas entender. Ella es descendiente de un brujo de catemaco** de gran prestigio; y ese legado es la que la hace ser respetada por la comunidad en igualdad a su padre. Es una persona poderosa.

—¿Y por qué tiene ese estúpido sobrenombre de "Estrella de la mañana"? —Dijo Shiro mofándose.

—¡Calla esa lengua y muestra más respeto por la maestra Citlaltzin***! ¡Ella tiene ese título porque nació cuando la última estrella de la noche estaba en el firmamento! El nombre de la princesa, Citlalli, significa "estrella" en náhuatl, una de las tres lenguas que nos dejaron los dioses como legado. ¡Muestra un poco de respeto y refiérete a ella como la princesa Citlaltzin. —Le contesto Osceola enojado.

—Ni loco. "Citurashin" (pronúnciese citulasin) es impronunciable. —Shiro escupió al suelo y se alejó del lugar. 

_**"A veces los caminos se cruzan inexplicablemente, es el destino, es inevitable".**_

***Cuautlicue:** Diosa mexica de la fertilidad. Su nombre en náhuatl significa "la que tiene su falda de serpientes".

****Catemaco:** Municipio del estado de Veracruz, popular por sus hechiceros y brujos.

*****Citlaltzin:** Forma referencial o manera de expresar respeto a quien tiene el nombre Citlalli entre los hablantes de náhuatl.

•••

Este será un fanfiction corto, de seis capítulos. Cómo habrán notado, tomé inspiración del arco de Yuri en el manga; pero aquí el único spoiler es que Shiro, Yuri y los demás exorcistas visitaron México. Trataré de explicar los conceptos de los elementos mexicanos que mencione en el fic.


	2. Nahual

Shiro se sorprendió al llegar al festival. Colores por todos lados y gente con trajes que el juzgaba de extraños.

Caminando entre la multitud chocó con alguien, nada más y nada menos que con la mujer Chamán de la tarde, pero esta vez su ropa era más reveladora y resaltaba sus atributos; y no traía ese "ridículo" tocado en la cabeza.

—¿Está perdido, señor exorcista?

—Algo así, ¿me podría guiar a algún lugar interesante? —Le sonrió de lado y la mujer devolvió le gesto.

—Claro, sígame. 

Llegaron a una casa decorada con plantas y papel picado de colores (es como el papel de colores recortado con diferentes figuras que aparece en la película de "Coco"), y la mujer lo invitó a pasar. Shiro lo hizo sin prestar mucha atención.

El lugar estaba prácticamente solo, únicamente un anciano se encontraba bebiendo en la esquina cercana a la puerta.

—Iremos a beber al fondo, por favor, llévenos tequila y un poco de pulque*.

—Sí señorita, también le llevaré un poco de botana.

La mujer asintió y se dirigió a una mesa al fondo del lugar, que estaba un poco oculta por la barra del cantinero y no se veía a primera vista desde la entrada del lugar.

—Cómo sabe, soy la hija del Chamán, Citlalli. ¿Me podría decir su nombre por favor, señor exorcista?

—Fujimoto. Pero me puedes decir Shiro. —Le dedicó una sonrisa, de esas que usaba cuando coqueteaba con las mujeres que él acostumbraba.

—Sus bebidas. —Interrumpió el cantinero y Shiro chasqueó la lengua.

—Gracias, Don Juan. Es todo lo que necesitamos. -Le dijo con una sonrisa y el señor regresó por donde llegó.

—Me sorprende que alguien como tú sepa japonés.

—¿Cómo yo?

—Sí, ya sabes... Una aparente princesa que adora a dioses que no existen y-

—¡No porque vivamos al otro extremo del mundo significa que seamos unos incivilizados e ignorantes! -La mujer golpeo la mesa enojada. —¡Ten más respeto por la próxima líder de esta comunidad!

Shiro se sorprendió por el actuar de la mujer y empezó a reír mientras tomaba el caballito de tequila y empezaba a beber, ahogándose con la bebida.

—Y que me dices de tí, exorcista. Ni si quiera sabes beber, no eres digno de probar nuestra bebida de dioses. -Dijo retirando del centro de la mesa la bebida blanca que estaba en una jarra.

Shiro se estaba recuperando cuando escuchó decir eso a la mujer. Enojado, se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero la mujer lo detuvo:

—No sé vaya por favor, necesito hablar se algo muy importante con usted. -Le dijo con un semblante muy serio y voz suave. Shiro la miró con fastidió y se sentó.

—Su nombre es Shiro, ¿así es?

—Sí, mujer, ¿en que te puedo ayudar? -Le dijo evidentemente burlándose. Si era un poco consecendiente pensó que podría llevársela a la cama.

—Tiene que tener cuidado, en un futuro próximo usted mucho pasará por momentos muy difíciles que determinarán el curso de su vida. -Dijo mientras sujetaba las manos de Shiro.

-Ja, ¿ahora eres adivina? Se burló, incómodo por aquél acto de la mujer.

—Algo parecido. Usted me preguntó cómo es que sé japonés. Bueno, la respuesta es gracias a mí nahual**.

—¿Nahual? ¿Qué diablos es eso?

—Perdón, creo que debo explicarle en palabras de usted entienda. —La mujer suspiró y cerró los ojos unos segundos-.

Es como un espíritu guardián, el espíritu guardián que nace cuando el hombre nace y que nos acompaña durante nuestra vida.

—¿Fantasmas? Ja,ja, ja, que tontería.

—No fantasmas, el espíritu guardián es el espíritu de un animal que determinará el rumbo de nuestra vida, y hasta nuestra muerte.

—Ah, ya veo. Ustedes entrenan demonios y los usan para sus rituales.

—¿Demonios? No, son cosas distintas. Al nahual no se le entrena, ni se le usa como una herramienta, él es un compañero que está a nuestro lado desde que nacemos. Solo personas con gran poder espiritual podemos verle e interactuar con él. El nos puede ayudar si es su voluntad, nosotros nunca obligamos al nahual, pues si lo maltratamos él puede irse y por ende, nosotros como humanos, moriríamos y nuestra alma se corrompería, no permitiéndonos descansar en el Mictlán*** ni mucho menos tener el honor de reencarnar.

—Bueno, y ese espíritu mágico que tiene que ver, ¿él te dicen como entender japonés? —Shiro se rió, todo lo que estaba escuchando le parecía muy gracioso.

—Esto de los nahuales no lo revelamos a cualquiera. —Dijo con una expresión aún más seria-. Que yo sepa o pueda hablar japonés se lo debo a mí nahual, es su naturaleza saber como comunicarse.

—¿Y qué es tu supuesto nahual?

—Una serpiente. —Al Momento que decía esto, ella acariciaba el aire alrededor de su cuello y deslizaba la mano, como si colocara algo sobre la mesa. —Es obvio que usted no puede verla, pero ha de sentir algo.

Shiro sintió al ambiente más hostil, por alguna razón estar con esa mujer le provocaba una sensación extraña pero se la atribuyo a la atmósfera del lugar.

—Tonterías. —Dijo y se sirvió un poco de esa bebida color blanco que la mujer había alejado de él.

—No cualquiera puede sentirlos, porque son animales de la naturaleza y forman parte del ambiente. Los demonios no son algo de este mundo, son presencias totalmente diferente. -Lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué?, ¿tengo algo en a cara?

—Usted es extraño, no puedo sentir ni ver a su nahual, pero está rodeado como de musgo, da la impresión de ser carne putrefacta.

—¿Ah?

—No sé... es extraño. Nunca había conocido a japoneses y al único exorcista que conozco es a Osceola.

—¿Cuál es el nahual de ese tipo? ja, ja.

—Un águila, y el de la señora Lucy una comadreja, muy hermosa, por cierto.

Shiro empezó a creer en sus palabras, ella no tenía forma de saber que no era un humano ordinario.

—Bien, ¿de que quieres hablarme?

—La exorcista que controló al golem, usted está enamorado de ella, ¿cierto?

—¡No digas tonterías!

—Mmm... No importa la relación que tenga con ella, pero desde que se conocieron sus caminos están entrelazados y si no actúa correctamente eso solo llevará a sufrimiento y sacrificio para ambos. Si quiere que ella viva plenamente deberá sacrificar algo.

—Tonterías, ¡yo me largo!

—Recuerde, si su nahual muere o es influenciado por demonios, indiscutiblemente el humano con quién comparte nacimiento, muere. ¡Los demonios pueden ser tóxicos!

—Solo eres una mujer loca, ¡no quiero que me molestes de nuevo! —Gritó y salió del lugares. ¿Acaso esa extraña mujer sabia algo que ignoraba? ¿Por qué le dijo que el en vez del "nahual" el estaba rodeado de musgo?

Ese era un lugar muy extraño, ya quería largarse de ahi, se sentía muy incómodo. 

Mientras tanto minutos antes Yuri buscaba a Shiro por el lugar. Se empezó a rendir después de casi una hora buscándolo cuando lo vio dirigirse a una casa de dos plantas muy decorada.

Alegre, empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia él, esquivando personas con máscaras cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañado de una exuberante mujer, quien no era otra que la chamán de la tarde.

Derrotada, se dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar, volviendo a sentir que para Shiro ella seguía siendo una niña molesta. 

_**La sabiduría ancestral es un valioso bien, que se transmite de generación en generación con intención de prevenir e informar a los descendientes. Escucha atentamente que no todo siempre es lo que parece.**_

***Pulque:** Bebida alcohólica tradicional mexicana de orígen prehispánico y que se elabora a partir de la fermentación del jugo del magüey (aguamiel).

****Nahual:** En algunos sistemas de creencias, es el animal que nace junto a una persona, un espíritu guardián que bendecirá a su protegido con dones según su especie (si es un pájaro, la persona tendrá una buena voz para el canto). Se dice que si el nahual muere, la persona protegida por el nahual morirá también.

*****Mictlán:** Es el inframundo en la mitología mexica cuyo significado es "lugar de los muertos" y está compuesto por nueve niveles que las almas deben cruzar.


	3. Nieve

Había caído la noche y la celebración estaba en su apogeo y los líderes de la comunidad, y algunos ciudadanos, vestían elegantes ropas de la región

Las personas se congregaban en el escenario principal para presenciar la ceremonia de agradecimiento y el baile tributo a la madre Coatlicue y venerar su labor como renovadora de vida y reguladora del paso hacia el Mictlán.

Quienes participarían en la ceremonia de agradecimiento vestían las ropas mas elegantes de todos los presentes: las mujeres usaban una blusa color blanco larga que llegaba a medio muslo decorada con bordados de cráneos y corazones humanos y en el centro de prenda cuatro plumas de quetzal representando los puntos cardinales. También vestían un faldón que llegaba arriba de la pantorrilla, cuyo extremo inferior estaba adornado de serpientes y cráneos humanos. y como complemento calzaban sandalias de tela blanca con bordados de serpientes y corazones humanos, cascabeles que usaban solo en los tobillos y collares.

Los hombres vestían un camisón color crema que llegaba a media pantorrila, también con los adornos bordados de la vestimenta femenina y las plumas, un cinto de tela color verde con bordados de grecas piramidales, sandias iguales a las de las mujeres y una especie de sotana color sangre con grabados de cráneos y serpientes.

Era la única danza donde se vestía ropa con plumas de quetzal, de ahí que fuera el atuendo más elegante e importante.

Shiro estaba ahí de mala gana, presenciando los rituales obligado por Lucy. El ruido de los caracoles y tambores lo estaba aburriendo.

A varios metros de distancia estaba Yuri, observando atentamente lo que hacían los anfitriones. Todo era nuevo para ella y le resultaba hermoso como esas extrañas estelas de colores con formas de animales acompañaban a los sacerdotes ceremoniales.

En una parte de la celebración, para concluir las danzas de agradecimiento a la diosa Coatlicue, la Chamán, quién portaba una máscara y un traje ceremonial, invitó a que los exorcistas japoneses se unieran al último ritual.

Esto causó sorpresa no sólo a los lugareños por lo inusual de la situación, sino también a la rama japonesa de los Caballeros de la Verdadera Cruz, pero sobre todo a Osceola, ya que las danzas de agradecimiento estaban reservadas para efectuarlas los sacerdotes y los líderes.

—Creo que lo adecuado sería que se unan a la danza Fujimoto y Egin, ambos son jóvenes talentos dentro de la orden. —Sentenció la anciana Lucy mirando intensamente a Shiro, quien de mala gana caminó al frente y Yuri caminó sorprendida hacia adelante.

Shiro en parte no protestó porque la anciana lo había reconocido, pero sobre todo porque tendría oportunidad de acercarse un poco a Yuri; ella estaba nerviosa y sentía que el corazón se le salía.

Respiró hondo antes de llegar junto a Shiro e inmediatamente un lugareño ataviado con elegantes ropas, les entregó a ambos unos cascabeles que debían colocarse en las muñecas; a Yuri unos collares hechos de diferentes piedras, caracoles y huesos y a Shiro lo que parecía una sotana color rojo, con grabados similares a los que había en algunas pirámides, colocados en el contorno de la tela y con un cráneo humano rodeado de una serpiente a cada extremo de la prenda.

Una vez preparados se unieron a la danza y al concluir, el jefe Chamán hizo la invitación a la orden japonesa de que participara uno de ellos dando inicio, junto con otras tres parejas de líderes, la danza de adoración a Coatlicue.

Antes de que dijeran algo, Lucy propuso a Shiro y a él no le quedó más que chasquear la lengua mientras Yuri se alejaba de el con un poco de tristeza.

Fastidiado, Shiro se tuvo que dejar que le pintaran unas líneas en el rostro mientras veía como a lo lejos la chamán se quitaba la máscara y también era pintada en el rostro y le colocaban un tocado.

—Al aparecer hoy es mi día de suerte. —Pensó Shiro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y Yuri veía abatida, la acción del hombre que nunca correspondería a su amor.

Durante la danza Shiro observaba intensamente a la chamán, quien lo notó y en uno de los pasos donde danzaban juntos le dijo: —¿Le gusta la nieve?

Él la miró confundido pero esperaría a volverse a acercar para preguntarle por qué le había hecho esa pregunta, pero no tuvo oportunidad, ya que ella de nuevo se lanzó a hablarle.

—Le invito unas bebidas en un buen lugar.

Ambos dieron la reverencia y se giraron a seguir danzando pero Shiro tenía dibujada una sonrisa en el rostro. Obtendría alcohol gratis y a una mujer, y sin esfuerzo.

Yuri miraba atentamente, no a la danza, sino a Shiro. No soportó más y se alejó del lugar con el pretexto de que le dolía la cabeza y en ese momento estuvo más segura que nunca que Shiro jamás le sonreiría de esa forma mientras que Citlalli observaba la situación.

—Pobrecilla. —Pensó intentando comprender por qué a pesar de estar juntos esos jóvenes, no hablaban y rompían esa barrera que ellos mismos habían levantado.

Yuri estaba enojada consigo misma por no ser lo suficientemente atractiva como la mujer chamán ni ser alguien con algo especial. Solo era una huérfana fanática de criar demonios y quién seguía siendo considerada una niña por parte de aquél al que alguna vez llamó de cariño "Yukiotoko".

Cansada de todo se durmió con el pensamiento de cómo sería si Shiro correspondiera sus sentimientos.

Terminada la ceremonia, Citlalli sa dirigió a un restaurant bar que estaba a la periferia de la localidad, con Shiro siguiéndola a unos metros de distancia. Al llegar al lugar se sentaron en la zona mas apartada de la gente; cosa que no era difícil ya que aquel restaurant antiguamente había sido una casona y algunas mesas familiares se encontraban en habitaciones, cada una con una decoración distinta.

—¿Después de terminar aquí a dónde vamos? —Le pregunto Shiro con coquetería a la mujer una vez el mesero se retiró.

La mujer en un inicio no comprendió lo que quería decir Shiro, pero al notar la mirada que le dió él, se sonrojó y evadió la pregunta.

—Platiquemos un poco para conocernos. —Dijo tomando el vaso de agua de jamaica.

—¿No beberás alcohol?

—No puedo beber ahora.

—Ah. —Shiro dijo con desgano, pensando que era una regla por ser "la hija del chamán". No replicó con tal de que ella no se indignara y le dejara con las ganas.

—Prueba las empanadas de cazón*, seguro te gustarán.

Shiro no muy convencido atendió el pedido de la dama y se sorprendió de lo bien que sabía.

—Creo que podría comer esto todo el día. —Dijo mientras bebía del vaso de agua de horchata—. Esto sabe muy extraño y está algo dulce, ¿qué es? —Preguntó.

—Agua de horchata, esta hecha de arroz y canela.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que el arroz se podía usar para otra bebida que no fuera alcohol.

—Yo no sabía que el arroz se podía convertir en alcohol... —Dijo siendo ignorada por Shiro, quien tomó un plato de totopos con frijoles refritos, averiguando prontamente como se comían.

—Cuéntame de ti. —Le dijo Shiro intentando avanzar con Citlalli mientras terminaba de engullir los totopos con frijoles.

—Soy la primogénita y heredera de la familia.

—Oh, yo también soy el primogénito. —Mintió— ¿Y qué más?

—Fui casi un milagro, estuve a punto de morir al nacer. Tuve un hermano menor, pero él murió junto a mi madre durante el parto.

—Conque así es... —Dijo sin saber que decir. A él no le importaba pero estaba intentando ser amable.

—¿Tú que más me cuentas sobre ti?

—Nada interesante, soy huérfano y me crié en un orfanato.

—Qué mal, lo siento. —Inclinó la cabeza apenada.

—No importa, para mi es algo normal.

—Por lo que veo tenemos algo en común, ambos no tenemos madre.

Shiro se quedó en silencio. Le causó incomodidad la sonrisa y el rostro sereno con el que dijo eso. Es una mujer extraña. —Pensó.

—Como sabes lo que es vivir sin padres, no debes dejar solo a quien esté en las montañas, te necesitará al igual que tú lo necesitarás en el futuro. Pero el amor carnal no es igual que al amor por un familiar. El fuego solo necesitan alguien que lo avive y le muestre el mundo.

—¿Eh?

—Aunque la nieve caiga, habrá calidez, si sabes cómo encontrarla. —Le sonrió mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—¡¿Qué rayo dices?!

—No lo olvide, si necesita consejo seguiré viviendo en esté lugar. —Sonrió y dio una reverencia mientras se detenía la música de fondo. —Tengo que irme, aún tengo cosas que hacer. La cuenta ya está pagada. Pero antes de irme quiero que sepa que todos estamos en el mundo para alcanzar la felicidad. —Se levantó y salió del lugar dejando a Shiro enfandado y confundido.

Yuri caminaba fuera de la casa que el chamán les ofreció a los exorcistas como sitio de reposo, no podía dormir. A unos cuántos metros del lugar, se encontraba un jardín con abundantes plantas y se dirigió al lugar al notar un extraño duende inusualmente pequeño entre las hierbas.

—¿No puede dormir, señorita Yuri? —Le sonrió Citlalli

—¡¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?! —Le preguntó un poco sorprendida.

—Me lo contó ese La'as* que está escondido entre la hierba. —Señaló el lugar y de ahí salió el pequeño duende, quién saltó a la banca donde estaba sentada Citlalli—. Ah, cierto, creo que el nombre con el que se les conoce mas comúnmente es duende.

—Un duende... nunca había visto uno que se acercara voluntariamente a los humanos.

—Te dije que se llamaba Yuri, quiero ver a los demás fuereños.

—No los molestes. Mas tarde te doy un poco de miel de agave, si los sorprendes te pueden lastimar confundiéndote con un demonio.

El duendecillo puso un semblante triste y se fue, estaba muy ilusionado por ver a esas personas con ojos rasgados que venían del otro lado del mar.

—¿Podemos hablar un poco, querida Yuri? —Preguntó la chamán, sorprendiendo a Yuri por la familiaridad con la que le habló.

**Nieve:** Nieve en japonés es "yuki".

**Empanadas de cazón:** Platillo típico de Quintana Roo. Están hechas con masa de maíz rellena de cazón (pez cartilaginoso) desmenuzado y guisado con cebolla, jitomate y epazote. Para terminar, se fríen hasta que queden muy bien tostadas.

**La'as:** Duendes pequeñísimos de Oaxaca, muy alegres y amigables. Se dice que conocen los nombres de todas las personas.

_**La nieve cae, pero a pesar de ello, si lo intentas, es posible encontrar calidez entre su fría blancura.**_


	4. Chamán

—Es una agradable noche, ¿no lo cree? —Dijo Citlalli mirando al cielo.

—Eh, sí... —Contestó nerviosamente Yuri.

—Siéntese a mi lado, miremos juntas el cielo.

—Este, yo...

—Vamos, no sea tímida. Me puedo dar cuenta que usted tiene unos ojos especiales.

—¿Eh?

—Siéntese, por favor.

Yuri se acercó con desconfianza y se sentó en la banca de piedra, mirando a la hierba.

—Este jardín es muy bonito.

—Gracias, era de mi madre y yo me encargué de hacerlo más grande.

—Ya veo... A qué se refiere con ojos especiales. —Le invadía la curiosidad a Yuri.

—Por qué sus ojos me han dicho que vieron la luz que no pertenece a aquí. —La mujer acarició su cuello, más bien al aire alrededor de su cuello y Yuri se le quedó mirando extrañada.

—Perdón, te desperté. —Dijo la mujer con ternura y depósito algo en sus piernas.

Yuri pensó que ya estaba cansada, pueda momentos le parecía ver un hilo verde brillante con destellos amarillos, se talló los ojos y miró a la mujer, quien volteó a verla.

—Al parecer usted es lo suficientemente sensible para percibir el aura de los nahuales.

—¿Nahuales?

—Es un espíritu mágico que es como el guardián de nuestra vida. Todos lo tienen pero no todos pueden verlo... o sentirlo...

—Eso no me enseñaron en la academia... —Susurró casi sin pensar.

—Muy pocas regiones del mundo saben de su existencia, son casi como el aire, escurridizos.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio, bajo el arrullo de los grillos cantándole a las estrellas. El aire empezaba a tornarse mas fresco, pues ya era la una de la mañana.

—Yuri, se ve que es alguien feliz pero parece que en este momento está triste.

—¿Eh? ¿n-no? ¿por qué lo dice? —Yuri contestó completamente nerviosa, la chamán empezaba a inquietarla.

—Sabe, yo nunca he salido del pueblo y aquí está todo lo que conozco; pero a pesar de eso, los dioses me han bendecido con un don, y ese don me dice que estásenamorada.

El rostro de Yuri se encendió completamente y sentía el cuerpo caliente. La chamán solo rio mientras seguía acariciando a su nahual.

—Perdón si fui muy brusca, pero eso es algo que salta a la vista... o por lo menos a mi me lo parece. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Te-tengo 16...

—Ya veo, no estaba equivocada. Yo tengo 20 años, —sonrió— pero eso no importa.

Usted se ve joven pero por como habla pensé que tendría unos 25 años... —Se animó a hablar Yuri.

—Bueno, además de ser una chamán, trato mucho con personas mayores. Supongo que eso ha influenciado en mi forma de expresarme. —Río delicadamente y después miró fijamente a Yuri—. Por lo que veo usted es una jovencita talentosa. A veces es difícil transformar los sentimientos en palabras, pero cuando expresamos nuestros sentimientos nos podemos quitar un peso de encima. No tenga miedo de expresarle sus sentimientos a esa persona, Yuri Egin, porque esa persona te tendrá en mente y no te olvidará. Solo asegúrese de ablandar lo suficiente a ese corazón.

— ¿Co-cómo...

— ¿No le parece que Shiro Fujimoto parece un poco solitario? —Citlalli cambió el tema con brusquedad.

—¿Qué? —Yuri contestó por inercia, sin entender lo que la mujer le quería decir

—Será mejor que se vaya a dormir, aunque usted sea exorcista aún es una niña y estás no son horas para que esté levantada. Tenga más fe en sí misma y recuerde que no todo es lo que parece, pero supongo que usted ya sabe eso.

CItlalli se paró de la banca y le dio una sonrisa a Yuri antes de irse.

—L-la chamán es alguien aterrador pero tiene razón, Shiro luce como alguien solitario... —Pensó Yuri aún sonrojada y sintiéndose expuesta ante esa mujer que no le dio tiempo de conocer y con una sensación que le oprimía el pecho.

En la mañana los exorcistas regresarían a Japón, después de un pequeño desayuno ofrecido a la orden y de recibir unos obsequios como agradecimiento cortesía del chamán.

Citlalli entregó algunos obsequios, y cuando le entregó el regalo correspondiente a Shiro le susurró al oído: —No olvide que si necesita hablar con alguien que no esté influenciado por su situación puede venir a verme. Lo escucharé sin juzgar y si me lo pide le daré algún consejo. Y ya no sea tan cruel—. Le sonrió y después le dio una pequeña reverencia antes de dirigirse hacia Osceloa.

—Disculpe princesa, no es que intente cuestionar su autoridad pero ¿qué le dijo a Fujimoto?

—No mucho, Osceola. Solo que es un joven prodigio y que llegará muy alto.

—Si usted lo dice así será, después de todo sus vaticinios se cumplen casi el 100 porciento de las veces.

—Me halagas. Cuídate mucho. Algo me dice que en unos años nos estaremos viendo muy seguido.

—Princesa...

—Solo dime Citlali, no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, ya te lo he dicho.

Ocho meses después de su encuentro y para la sorpresa de los empelados de la casa de los líderes de la región, Shiro Fujimoto volvió a ese pueblito escondido entre la selva.

—Sabía que vendría pero no imaginé que sería tan rápido. —Susurró Citlalli para sí misma.

Su nana, Evangelina, la escuchó y al instante entendió que se trataba de una de las predicciones de la joven, abrió la puerta y cedió el paso a la Chamán, quien guió a Shiro al despacho para conversar con él.

Esas visitas que Citlalli recibía cada dos meses, se volvieron más frecuentes, llegando incluso a recibir a Shiro cada semana.

Él le contaba de sus viajes, de sus misiones y del papeleo y así se fue forjando una amistad, pero poco a poco la joven chamán se fue enamorando de Shiro. Ella sabía que el joven exorcista no era malo y que había pasado muchas dificultades en su infancia, y por eso era un hombre rudo.

Así pasaron algunos años hasta que Shiro empezó a dejar de frecuentarla tan seguido, pues estaba cansado de que lo regañara, y cuando volvió a México a ver a Citlalli fue porque se sentía muy mal consigo mismo por hacerle daño a Yuri, pues le parecía que la joven seguía enamorada de él, pero Shiro no se sentía seguro y aún no comprendía lo que era estar enamorado de alguien.

—Porque te sigues alejando de Yuri. ¿Acaso no te gusta? —Le dijo mientras depositaba un taza de café frente a Shiro.

—Yo no puedo estar con ella, las cosas no son tan fáciles, _Hoshi*._

—Lo son, pero tú las haces difíciles. Si no te decides ya... tal vez ella tenga alguien más, y si ella tiene a ese alguien el resto será inevitable.

—Detesto cuando hablas así, ¿sabes?

—Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar, soy una chamán después de todo.

Vivamos ahora que todo está tranquilo, porque cuando todo se vuelva caótico ya no podremos hacer nada.

—Lo sé... aún no comprendo cómo es que terminé aceptando tus consejos, una chamán y alguien como yo son incompatibles.

—Somos opuestos, por eso nos hemos entendido; pero me alegra que hayas acudido a mí porque he presenciado como has cambiado, pero aún te falta camino por recorrer.

—¿Recorrer? He logrado todo lo que he querido. —Contestó un poco confundido pero con autosuficiencia. Sabía que Citlalli decía las cosas por algo.

—Tu haz venido por otra cosa, ¿cierto, Shiro?

—Odio cuando cambias de tema.

—Solo no olvides la criatura cabellos de fuego de la montaña. —Esbozó una sonrisa antes de responder.

— ¿Cabello de fuego? No importa, celebremos con unas bebidas nuestro reencuentro.

—Está bien, yo también necesito relajarme un poco. Solo no olvides el cabello de fuego, es importante.

Citlalli se levantó y fue por vasos y alcohol y ambos estuvieron bebiendo y hablando hasta pasadas las dos de la mañana

—¿Sabes, Shiro?, te extrañé mucho, ¡¿por qué no me veniste a ver, desgraciado?!

—¿A quien le dishes desgrashiado? —Shiro levantó la cabeza hipando, estaba muy borracho.

—A ti. Eres un desgraciado pero te quiero.

Citlalli lo jaló de la gabardina, lo tomó por las mejillas y le dio un beso en los labios. Shiro simplemente puso su barbilla sobre el hombro de ella y la abrazó.

—Yo también te quiero, te quiero mucho. No me dejes, Yuri.

Ella suspiro, resignada. Su corazón acababa de romperse completamente. Con dificultad lo llevó hasta el sofá y lo cubrió con una manta.

Están ya claras las cosas, tengo que alejarte de mí; y si tú no quieres mejorar tu vida yo no puedo hacer nada. Lo siento, te quiero pero estos sentimientos que tengo por ti están destinados al fracaso.

Shiro levantó la cabeza, confundido y la miró fijamente; aunque no podía enfocarla bien porque no traía sus lentes.

—¿Que tanto dices, mujer? —Le dijo frunciendo el ceño y destapándose el oído con el dedo meñique.

—Yo... Tú me gustas de forma romántica. —Le respondió nerviosa, quería sacarse esas palabras que le quemaban el pecho.

—Qué grashioso, hip. —Sonrió de lado.

La mujer suspiró mirándolo resignada y tocó la frente de Shiro

—Fujimoto Shiro, eres mi querido amigo, pero sé que siempre seré la segunda en tu vida. No, es más probable que ni siquiera me veas como una mujer; como una mujer que siente algo por ti. Ahora duerme, tienes que descansar y prepararte para lo que viene, adiós.

Dichas estás palabras, le dejó una nota escrita en inglés (ya que no sabía escribir bien en japonés) despidiéndose de él y disculpándose por dejarlo solo y deseándole suerte.

Citlalli con dificultad llegó a su habitación y estuvo llorando hasta que se durmió. Su nana la despertó casi a las siete de la mañana, la ayudó a bañarse y permitió que se desahogara con ella, pues Evangelina era casi como una madre para la Chamán.

—Me siento mal, nana. Siento que ese sentimiento interfiere con mis deberes como chamán de región.

—No sé mi niña, pero lo que sí sé es que inevitable enamorarse.—Le acarició el cabello.

—Sé que es un amor imposible y más porque provenimos de mundos tan diferentes, pero aún así yo quiero ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda.

—Ya haz hecho suficiente, es momento de dejarlo ir y continuar con tu vida.

—Lo sé, nana, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Iré al templo a orar, diles a los escoltas que me esperen en la salida del templo para irnos de ahí a la capital.

No despiertes a Shiro, dale un buen festín y algo para la resaca y que tome un baño antes de irse. Y por favor, dile que voy a estar ocupada y que no sabes cuándo volveré.

—Está bien, mi niña, cuídate mucho.

Citlalli se vistió y salió hacia el templo.

Shiro despertó a medio día y fue atendido tal y como lo indicó Citlalli. Ya bañado y comido, sacó de su bolsillo la llave que lo llevaría de regreso a la academia y recordó el papel que había recogido de la mesa con su nombre e intentó leerlo, pero no comprendió del todo lo que decía.

—Ya veré quién me lo traduce. —Pensó mientras le regresaban a la memoria fragmentos de la noche anterior.

_"Me gustas"._

Recordó esa frase y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda; y un poco consternado regresó a Japón.

Durante los siguientes días, Shiro se encontraba un poco distraído y pensativo pero después de meditar lo que había ocurrido y recordando las pocas palabras que pudo entenderle a Evangelina, llegó a la conclusión que no había soñado con la declaración de Citlalli y que ella quería dejar de verlo por un tiempo, y eso hizo, dejarla de visitar por tiempo indefinido. 

*Shiro le apodó a Citlalli Hoshi por el significado del nombre en japonés. Hoshi=estrella

* * *

Ya casi se acaba el fanfic, lamento la demora en publicar este capítulo.


	5. Puertas

Antes de que empiecen la lectura quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar, olvidé completamente hacerlo aquí, lo siento u_u.

* * *

Había pasado varios años y ni Citlalli ni Shiro se habian vuelto a ver. Él no sabía cómo presentarse de nuevo ante la Chamán después de haber escuchado claramente como ella le expresaba su amor, y de alguna forma se sentía mal por la situación.

—Cierto, Shiro. ¿Sigues en contacto con la Chamán Chan?

—Hace tiempo que no la veo... —Dijo bebiendo de su café.

—Creo que deberías visitarla, ella te estima mucho.

—Tal vez... Ella no es un fastidio, pero es algo rara.

—Cuando la conocí me pareció rara pero ahora que soy una adulta creo más bien que su aura era tan mística que mi mente joven no podía asimilar su personalidad y presencia.

—Más bien creo que es una justificación tuya porque sabes que tú también eres rara, ja, ja, ja.

—¡Shiro! ¡Sé que soy un poco rara pero no lo dije por eso!

—Ja, ja, es verdad. Ustedes dos son raras. Tal parece que tengo un imán para las personas extrañas.

—¿A quién más conoces que sea raro? —Le preguntó un poco confundida.

—Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.

—¡No me dejes! —Se levantó una pequeña niña de cabellos rojo y amarillo adormilada.

Shiro chasqueó la lengua antes de sentir como la infante se prendía de su pierna.

—Shiro, si vas a ver a la Chamán no se te ocurra decirle que es rara, tenle un poco del respeto que no me tienes a mi.

—Precisamente porque ambas me agradan es que puedo ser yo mismo con ustedes. —Le regaló una sonrisa de lado y cerró la puerta.

—Ahh, Shiro... Si dices esas cosas me siento confundida. —Se dijo melancólicamente mientras sostenía entre sus manos la taza de té, casi fría.

—Hace mucho que no te veía amigo mío. Como verás, me he casado.

—Veo que no perdiste el tiempo.

—Llevaba muchos años perdiendo el tiempo y era el tiempo de sentar cabeza por el bien de mi pueblo. Veo que me hiciste caso ya haz llevado bajo tu manto a la niña de cabellos de fuego.

—Supuse que te referías a ella. ya que estás casada, ¿puedes quedarte con la escuincla?

—Ja, ja, ja —soltó una risa nerviosa— no es mi obligación. Si Yuri, que es alguien cercano a ti, porque quiero pensar que primero fuiste con ella, no la quiso cuidar, menos yo, que siempre tengo mucho trabajo.

—Eres un egoísta. —La miró acusadoramente.

—No soy egoísta, amigo. Así está escrito y por eso tú debes procurar por la pequeña y enseñarle todo lo que sabes; hacerla una digna discípula tuya.

—Acompáñame a Japón. —Rogó impulsivamente, le parecía que Citlalli estaba extraña pero no estaba seguro si algo en verdad ocurría o era percepción suya por no haber visto a su singular amiga en mucho tiempo.

—Yo no debo de salir de aquí. No es por mí, es por mi pueblo.

—Mujer, tienes un esposo, que él se encargue.

—... Bueno, lo haré si es para ayudar a un amigo.

Después de que Citlalli cambiará su vestimenta, se reunió con Shiro en el estudio y con la llave llegaron hasta la sede de los Caballeros de la Verdadera Cruz, en Japón.

Ambos conversaron mientras la pequeña Shura estaba dormida. Al principio parecía que a ella no le agradaba Citlalli, pero la chamán rápidamente se ganó su confianza.

—No sé por que pero tengo el presentimiento de que esta será la última vez que nos veamos. —Le dijo Shiro mirnándola fijamente y ella sólo sonrío.

—¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?

El hombre sonrió con melancolía. —Sí, pues... sabes, tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta pero yo siempre he sido mujeriego y bueno...

en esta vida sólo han habido dos mujeres que he querido—. Sentía la garganta seca así que de un solo sorbo se acabó su copa de vino.

—Yuri. Afirmó Citlalli con una delicada sonrisa.

—Sí. —suspiró— ...y tú.

—¿Qué?

—Era un cabeza hueca de joven y la verdad estaba muy enamorado de Yuri pero me negaba a aceptarlo por orgullo. No sé cómo ni cuando pero para cuando me di cuenta supe que era demasiado tarde, Yuri solo me ve como un amigo. A ti te quise, quiero, no sabría decir como te quiero pero lo que siento por ti no es como lo que sentí por Yuri. Es parecido más no igual. Eres una gran amiga para mí y no miento.

Me es difícil expresarlo porque aún no lo comprendo del todo pero tú eres más que una amiga, eres algo más, como una confidente, como si fueras mi consciencia. Voy a decir que te amo, pero no tanto como a Yuri.

—Trato de entenderte pero no puedo hacerlo. ¿Entonces estás tratando de decirme que tu amor por mí es algo más carnal?

—No sólo te deseo, también quiero que seas feliz. Yuri, a ella la quiero y ya no la quiero hacer sufrir y por eso decidí ser solo un amigo para ella y estoy satisfecho con ello. También me alegro que sigamos siendo amigos aunque me hubiera gustado tener algo más contigo. —Soltó una risa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Ya sé que eres un cerdo. Es incómodo que me estés hablando de esas cosas.

Yo te lo dije, hace mucho tiempo tuviste la oportunidad de ser feliz con ella pero tú no quisiste hacer nada por mejorarlo. Si te hubieras decido a cambiar, tu destino habría sido muy diferente.

—Pero el hubiera no existe y yo decidí anteponer mi orgullo, Citlalli.

—Creo que es hora de retirarme. Fue muy divertido volver a hablar contigo. Espero que nos veamos pronto, ya sabes que en mi casa te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

—Lo sé, aunque aún me resulta un poco incómodo la efusividad de tu gente.

—Está en nuestros genes, creo. —Rió un poco—. Shiro, solo no te rindas, lucha con todas tus fuerzas. Tal vez ahora no tengas nada por qué luchar pero algún día tendrás algo muy fuerte. Da lo mejor de ti, hazlo por el bien de todos pues el día que tú mueras, esas semillas que plantaste habrán germinado, serán una parte de tu legado y harán que el mundo sea un poco mejor. No lo olvides, mi querido amigo. —Citlali se levantó—. Muy bien, es hora de regresar a México

—Sigues hablando de esa forma, como si fueras adivina. —Shiro sonrió y recordó viejos tiempos.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la habitación contigua. El hombre abrió la puerta y Citlalli se paró en el marco, frente a él.

—No tienes que acompañarme hasta mi casa, está bien que me despidas aquí.

—Será como quieres, mujer.

—Shiro Fujimoto, miembro de los caballeros de la Verdadera Cruz, rama japonesa, te deseo lo mejor de ahora en adelante y recuerda cuidar de la niña. Ella ahora necesita una figura paterna. —Le sonrío y colocó sus manos sobre las de él—. Adiós, mi querido amigo.

Se dio la vuelta y Shiro le dijo adiós en español, y después cerró la puerta.

—De verdad siento que es la última vez que usaré esta llave para ir a visitarte, Citlali. —Dijo Shiro en un suspiro.

_"Las decisiones que se toman en la vida son como puertas: tú decides si las abrirás o no"._

* * *

Se acerca el final de está historia. Shiro se sincera en un momento de nostalgia y sus decisiones tendrán repercusiones en el futuro.


	6. Legado

Poco después de qué Shiro se vio orillado a huir con los gemelos que había dado a luz Yuri antes de morir, empezó a sentirse desolado y en un intento desesperado de menguar un poco la pérdida de Yuri y tener un poco de consuelo, decidió volver a México y visitar a su amiga.

—¿Quién es él, papá? —Preguntó una niña de aproximadamente 5 años, quien estaba al lado de un hombre de tez moreno claro y bigote en el estudio de Citalli.

—Es el padre Fujimoto, hija. Es un amigo de tu mamá.

Shiro estaba un poco confundido. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre en la habitación del jefe chamán? Pero sus dudas pronto fueron resueltas.

Parte del día ambos hombres estuvieron paseando por diferentes partes de la casa de la chamán. El lugar había cambiado mucho, había una construcción nueva y muchas más plantas de las que Shiro recordaba.

El esposo de Citlalli, Hugo, estuvo preguntándole a Shiro cómo había estado y le ofreció algunos obsequios...

—Hombre, ya me cansé de todo este rodeo. Dime, ¿dónde está Citlalli? ¿Acaso no quieres dejarme verla?

—Ella murió hace 2 meses al dar a luz a mi hijo. —Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación y tomaba a un bebé en brazos.— Citlalli ya nos ha dejado.

Shiro se quedó helado, estaba procesando que no solo perdió a Yuri, sino también a esa mujer que no solo era su amiga, sino su confidente.

Tragó seco y se animó a hablar.

— ¿Sufrió?

—Al parecer no. Después de dar a luz ella estaba delicada y días después del alumbramiento falleció de un paro cardíaco.

El hombre, que todo ese tiempo había conversado con él y que mostraba un semblante serio, derramó una lágrima y siguió hablando.

—Yo soy perfectamente consciente de que mi esposa nunca me amó. Ella nunca me lo dijo pero yo me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de usted; pese a eso fue la mejor madre y esposa... y lloraba por usted, porque deseaba que su vida cambiara. Tampoco supe, o no me quiso decir, cuando sería su muerte; pero creo que ella muy en el fondo sabía y por eso estuvo preparando algunas cosas. Me dijo que estaba segura de que volvería por consejo una vez más y me dejó algo para usted.

Recostó al bebé en la cuna, abríó un mueble, sacó una cajita blanca y la depositó en las manos de Shiro, quien miró con intriga el objeto.

Abrió la caja despacio y se encontró dentro de ella un amuleto, un trozo de tela y una carta. Cerró la caja y miró finamente al hombre

—Hugo, yo quería a Citlalli, aunque no fuera el mismo sentimiento, en verdad fue alguien importante para mí. Yo me arrepiento de muchas cosas, debí haber escuchado cuando me daba esos consejos, tal vez algunas cosas eran muy diferentes ahora.

—"El pasado no puede cambiarse pero el futuro puede mejorarse". Eso siempre lo decía ella.

Donde quiera que esté, estoy seguro que velará por usted, también por nosotros y por su pueblo, porque ella quería que todos estuvieran tranquilos y quería mejorar este mundo

Aunque fuera una simple chamana, la representante de un pueblo prácticamente extinto, en una sociedad en la que es un tabú la magia y los espíritus. Espero poder seguir dignamente el camino que empezó a construir mi esposa y así mejorar la relación entre los mundos.

—Tú me recuerdas mucho a como hablaba ella. —Dijo Shiro con frustración.

—Vivimos mucho tiempo juntos. Yo la conocía desde que éramos niños y se nos enseñó la misma filosofía. Desde que me casé he vivido por y para ella, para ayudarle a dirigir a nuestro pueblo; y ahora que ya no está, yo soy responsable de compartir su conocimiento, tal como ella me lo dijo y como lo dejó grabado en mi cabeza y mi corazón.

Finalmente el hombre llevó a Shiro a la tumba de Citlalli. Estaba adornada con flores frescas e incienso; Shiro nunca había visto una tumba tan decorada pero asumió que así se acostumbraba en aquel país.

—Lo dejo con Citlalli, puede regresar tomando el mismo camino. —Dijo el hombre. Después se incó levemente, se persignó y se despidió de la tumba de su esposa y regresó a su casa.

—Gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mi, Citlalli. Intentaré vivir mi vida como tú lo hubieras querido y también como soñaba Yuri. Les daré una buena vida a los hijos de la primera mujer que amé. Seré como su padre, es lo menos que puedo hacer por todos los errores que he cometido y por no escuchar tus advertencias. No te olvidaré a ti ni a tu pueblo.

Gracias por ser mi amiga, y si existe el otro mundo, espero encontrarme contigo y con Yuri algún día.

Con la vaga esperanza de volverse a encontrar con las mujeres que más amó, Shiro oró en la tumba de Citlalli y se despidió de ella por última vez.

Al morir, las personas dejan un legado. Sus palabras forman parte de nosotros y viven con nosotros, y nosotros perpetuamos ese legado al compartirlo con los demás.


End file.
